A number of mathematical games for the making of equations have been known. One of the more popular mathematical games has been the game marketed under the trade mark "Equabble" which formed the subject matter of United Kingdom Patent Number 1396267. This game has a board divided into laterally and longitudinally arranged squares and a series of sets of tiles, one set bearing a numeral from 0 to 9, another set bearing mathematical operation symbols, i.e. + (addition), - (subtraction), .times. (multiplication) and .div. (division), and a third set bearing the = (equals) symbol. In playing the game the tiles are arranged on the squares to form mathematical equations laterally or longitudinally from a known starting position. Scoring is obtained by adding the individual value provided at the corner of each tile. Scoring is also enhanced when equations are arranged on specifically marked squares which can double or triple the value of a tile or equation.
Another similar example is provided by United Kingdom patent number 1304882, wherein three similar sets of tiles are involved in playing the game. Scoring in this game is dependent on the number of tiles used to create equations as well as placement on specific squares on the board surface which provided bonus or premium points.
The present invention will seek to provide a mathematical game which is an improvement to the above mentioned mathematical games.